Shawn Ryland
“I just know he was meant only for me” Gigi- Emma about Shawn, the pregnancies Basic information Shawn Rueda is the son of powerless witch Gigi Rueda and unpresent mortal father Pete Caster. His birth Shawn was born in the last chapter of every witch pregnancy. He was born on April 13th 2006 at a hospital in Miami around half past one in the afternoon. He was the fourth of the babies to be born. He warmly greeted by his mother and maternal grandparents as well as his uncle and newborn cousin. Every witch student: Welcome to the Academy “Always take her side unless you want drama” Shawn- Ethan Personality Shawn was much like his mother when it came to catching good stories though wasn't as good as her. He also had a huge heart and caring personality. Being a wizard in training '' After getting his powers at age six, Shawn started his magic training and education at the Academy in September 2016 at age ten. In Chapter one he was given his academy guardian, Luke, and teammate, Gracie. '''Every witch student: Remember me' Returning to the series in the third book as a main character, Shawn was eleven- almost twelve years old. Being a wizard in training '' In September 2017, chapter one of the third book, Shawn started his second year of magic training and education at the Academy. In October, Shawn passed his first magic test by making it rain on Gracie. In Chapter six Shawn got first place in the first round of the first race, however lost the second round. ''Personal life In Chapter three Shawn was home for Christmas. He attended Ursula's Christmas eve party, then spent Christmas day with his family. Events '' In the end of Chapter six Shawn agreed to help Gracie confront the council about Andi and Luke. He didn't appear again in the third book. '''Every witch student: Missing ' Shawn didn't get to celebrate his 12th birthday with his friends in chapter one. At the end of chapter one he was declared missing by Emma. Relationships Shawn and Luke ''' Shawn met his Academy guardian Luke during his first day of his first year at the Academy. Shawn quickly bonded with Luke and was happy with him. Luke once took Shawn along with Ethan to a car race. On Halloween, Luke was turned evil and hit Shawn for defending Gracie. However they quickly patched things up later that day. '''Shawn and Gracie Shawn and Gracie are best friends and are always together. Gracie almost always went to Shawn when she was feeling hurt or scared, Shawn knew just how to comfort her. They bonded even more during their first year at the Academy when they both learned to much about their fathers and comforted each other. They have been said to hold hands, however they are nothing more than best friends. Shawn and Emily ''' Emily and Shawn are not only friends, they are also cousins who share the exact same birthday. Emily and Shawn don't seem to be very close but are close and great friends. They often hung out together at the Academy during their first year. '''Shawn and Ethan Ethan and Shawn are close because they had always been the only boys in the group. During their first year at the Academy they often hung out. However it didn't seem like they were very close as he is with Jessie and Emily. 'Shawn and Jessie ' Jessie and Shawn are not two of the closest in their group of friends. However they are close friends and often hung out together at the Academy. They talked all the time and often did their homework together as well.